Secrets Of The Legendary Melody Box
by Monkey.L.Rachel
Summary: There were five ordinary students at Gakuen Alice who held such power called the Melody Gem. The Melody Gem contains a large amount of strong power that only person who believe in music, can activate it. They fight for the greater and better for music and make sure everyone lives in peace and harmony


There were five ordinary students at Gakuen Alice who held such power called the Melody Gem. The Melody Gem contains a large amount of strong power that only person who believe in music, can activate it.

As guardians of the Melody Gems, they must protect the Lengendary Melody Box out of evil hands or the world with music and sound will be gone forever. Unfortunately, there's a group of villains called the X-force trying to capture the power of the Legendary Melody Box for evil reasons. It's the guardians job to stop them, and make the world live in peace and harmony. However 3 X-force members  
has one Melody Gem each, using it for evil.

But...

Let's see how this all started.

It was a special Monday, where all students of class B of the elementary branch were making a fuss about how the new student would look like. Some persons were just being negative and some were saying idiotic opinions about the new student. "I think the new student will be a nerd." A random student said.

"I think they would have many hidden talents." Another student said. Then Narumi came inside the room and wore a pink metallic dress with a pair of pink shoes, dancing, twirling, you name it and making the students sweatdrop.

"Good Morning, my lovely students! Today, I'm going to introduce our new student!" Narumi said energetically. "Come in!" A brunette girl with pig tails and hazel eyes opened the door and smiled at the class and introduced herself. "Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Sakura." Some students (especially boys) think that she was pretty, and some had negative things to say.

"Let's see... Mikan you can sit by Natsume-kun." The whole class jaw dropped. "May I ask who is he?" Mikan asked curiously. "Oh! He's the boy sitting at the back, reading." Narumi directed her. Mikan looked his way and walked towards him. "How come that girl gets to sit by Natsume!" A girl with perm-like hair said with angry fan girls. "Oh would you look at the time, I'll be going." Narumi said awkwardly whole running.

"Hey there!" Mikan smiled. Natsume didn't reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you know." Mikan sounded a little upset. Again, Natsume response was nothing. 'People are so rude these days...' Mikan thought. She then stared at the ten year old crimson eyed boy for a period of time. Natsume noticed this and responded. "Quit staring at me, it's creepy." Mikan quickly turned her head the opposite direction. '...then again he's quite interesting to look at.' Mikan continued her thoughts.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative." A boy said as he was standing right in front of her. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Mikan brought back her smile. "Here, I have Anna," You pointed at the girl with pink hair. " Nonoko," he pointed at a blue haired girl. "And Hotaru." He lastly pointed at a raven haired girl. "Hello!" The twins said in unison while Hotaru just stayed silent.

"Hey! I hope we could be great friends!" Mikan replied. "Us too!" The twins said and Hotaru nodded. As they were talking, the bell rang for first period. They all went to their classes and Hotaru pointed something out. " That girl.. I sense a strong power from her." Hotaru whispered. "Me too.. I just can't figure out what it is..." Yuu whispered back.

During class, Hotaru was examining Mikan's every move to figure out what is she. Then she came to a conclusion that she might be one of them. Hotaru explained to Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko and they agreed with her too. Hotaru later passes a note to mikan. 'Meet me by the Sakura tree at 10:00. Better not be late. -hotaru' Mikan looked back at Hotaru and nods.

•●•

At ten o'clock, mikan arrived by the Sakura tree, meeting Hotaru and the others there. "Hey Hotaru! Why did you call me here?" Mikan asked. Hotaru looked at Yuu to explain. "Well you see, there's a thing called the lengendary melody box with 10 Melody Gems inside of it. Me and the others think that you might be the strongest one." Yuu said as he shows her a small golden box. Mikan was speechless. She didn't know how to respond. She always had a love for music and singing but didn't think that the Legendary box tale was true. Yuu opened the box only showing 3 Melody Gems.

"Where's the rest?" Mikan asked. "I have the Percussion Gem(A yellow gem), Hotaru has the Bass Gem(A purple gem), Anna Has the Woodwind Gem (A Green gem), and Nonoko Has the String Gem(A blue gem)" You replied. "But you Mikan.. You have the Sound Gem, the strongest one." The Sound Gem (A red gem) floated and flew towards Mikan, and she grabbed it. "Wait, isn't there another strong one? Where is it?" Mikan asked. "Oh the Mute Gem( An orange gem)? It's rumored that someone in this school has the Gem." Anna replied. "Oh.." Mikan looked at her gem again. "Mikan, it's best that no one knows about this." Hotaru said. "I get it.. your secret is safe with me!" Mikan smiled at them. "Ahem- Our secret" Nonoko replied. "Oh yeah..?" They all giggles except Hotaru. Little did they know a certain someone was watching the whole time, sitting on the Sakura tree.

Meanwhile Natsume called and unknown person to tell them about the news. "I've found the rest of the Guardians." Natsume said coldly. "Good.. make sure to bring them here." The unknown person said.

•●•

The next morning, Mikan went to class and noticed Hotaru and the others are not there. 'Maybe they're coming late.' Mikan thought. She went and sat next to Natsume and greeted him. "Good morning, Natsume." Natsume didn't respond. 'Why do I even bother?' Mikan thought.

A few hours later, the bell rang for lunch.  
Mikan didn't feel like eating so she walked towards the music room. A pair of crimson eyes was following her. As she went inside the classroom, she saw a microphone. Mikan picked it up and sang a verse from Sam Smith's too good at goodbyes. "Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry. And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry."

As mikan sang, natsume was amazed by the girl's singing yet a side of him felt a little bad that he has to do this. But he didn't have a choice. Natsume quickly went inside and put his hand on Mikans mouth so she wouldn't talk. He grabbed her by her waist and ran to an open window. Mikan thought that this was the end of her until she opened her eyes and saw natsume flying. He removed his hand and mikan started yelling. "LET ME GO!" Natsume didn't reply. "WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?! I SAID LET ME GO!" To this point natsume got irritated. "Okay." He slightly let her go a bit, almost dropping her on the hard, solid ground. "KYAAAAA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU MORON?!" Mikan said as she was terrified. "You said to let go." Natsume replied. "NOT LIKE THAT!"

Natsume was pissed. He grabbed the girl bridal style and covered her mouth. "Stop yelling, idiot!" Mikan just glared at him.

When Natsume reached his destination, he threw mikan on the floor. "Ow!" Mikan yelled. Then a blonde hair boy walked towards natsume. "Found yourself a girlfriend, eh?" Ruka teases Natsume. Natsume just rolled his eyes with annoyance while Mikan looked at him in horror. "This idiot keeps yelling." Mikan and natsume glared at each other. "So, she's the strongest guardian?" Ruka asked. "Shockingly, yes." Mikan looked at both boys while talking about the Gems. "Hold up. What's this place and why am I here?!" Mikan asked. "Nothing you should know about." Natsume replied as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's carry her to Persona." Natsume drags mikan by her collar. "HEY! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Mikan said. Natsume just ignored her and kept dragging.

When they arrived. Mikan was Hotaru and the others were tied down to a chair. "Mikan!" Yuu said. "Guys! He captured you too?!" Mikan said while pointing at natsume. "What does it look like baka?" Hotaru replied. "Interesting.. The strongest guardian is here." Persona said in a scary voice that made everyone shiver. Persona walked around and looked at all 5 guardians. "What do you want persona?" Hotaru asked coldly. "Your Gems, and that box you have." Persona replied. "So you could steal all sounds of the world? Hell no." Hotaru said. "Okay, since I can't have yours, I'll surely have this girl's gem. Natsume search her." Natsume nodded and walked towards mikan. "Don't you dare." Mikan said. "Or What? Hurt me?" Natsume joked and came a little closer to her. This time mikan was pissed. "I SAID DON'T YOU DARE!" A red light surrounded mikan and she started to float.

"Huh? What's happening?" Her body began to glow red,and her hair color started to change. She was transformed into a guardian. Mikan hair color changed into a red,long, curly, ponytail with a red, metallic, dress and red boots. However Mikan felt like she had no control over her body. She felt as if she was possessed. Hey eyes glowed red, ready to battle. She showed no emotion. As she walked towards Natsume, she used her sound power like a pro. Echoes everywhere, people like ruka and person flew on the wall due to the powerful, loud sound of her voice. Well, Natsume didn't flew because he saw this attack coming. Surprise! He has the Mute Gem.

Natsume quickly transformed and used his mute powers to mute Mikan's sound powers, but Mikan quickly dodge it. Mikan once again used her powers to irritate Natsume's ears, which worked. 'No wonder why that girl's yelling was so loud' he thought. While Natsume and Mikan were battling, Hotaru uses this time to untie herself, which she succeed in. She then untied Yuu and the others and they transformed. Ruka saw his best friend was losing, so he transformed with the Time Signature Gem( A black gem) and started to battle with Hotaru and the others while persona was unconscious.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes and used her powers and a instrument appeared. She uses it and hit Ruka on the head which made him unconscious as well. The others sweatdrop. "Hotaru you're so cold." Yuu said. Meanwhile, Mikan was still using her powers and Natsume cover his ears from the pain he was feeling. When he couldn't take it anymore, he fainted. When Mikan saw this, her eyes stopped glowing red and calmed down. She felt that she had full control of herself again. She looked at Hotaru and the others and then fainted herself.

•●•

At the nurses office, Mikan woke up wondering what happened. When she got a recap of what happened, she wondered if everyone was okay. She got up and saw Hotaru and Yuu sitting on the couch. "Hey Guys. Where's Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan asked. "They're in class." Hotaru replied. "Oh. Where's that Natsume guy? Is he okay?" Mikan asked as she felt bad for making him faint. "Yea, but he's still unconscious though." Yuu replied. "Question? Where were we?"  
Hotaru and Yuu looked at each other, then looked at Mikan. "We were in the X-force HeadQuarters. They're the ones who try to steal all of the power of music." Yuu looked down. "Oh... That's really messed up." Mikan said.

In the other room, Natsume already woken up. 'That girl... she's quite interesting..' He thought. 'I'll win this time Sakura...'

To be continued

•●•  
Hey Everyone, This is my first fan fiction and I have ALOT of ideas for this. I just want to say that there are NO Alice's and it's just a regular dorm school. The characters just have different powers in this fanfic. Natsume in the story, is alot evil in this and throughout the story, Mikan and Natsume share a sort of rivalry. Hotaru is more colder in this, Yuu is more brave, Anna and Nonoko are a lot friendly. That's all I have to say, see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
